violette1stfandomcom-20200214-history
KID RUNS OVER DAD'S FOOT IN TRUCK!!! (RAGE)
This video was uploaded on March 19, 2017. Plot The video video starts with William wanting to go to GameStop to buy a new GTA V Disc after the incident where Bill shredded his GTA V Disk in DAD SHREDS SONS GTA 5 DISK!!!, but Bill says he will not take him out. Bill admitted the fact he destroyed his GTA V Disc because of how William never chooses to spend Family Time with him and Violette and wonders why William doesn't care about his family. After some arguing such as Bill's habit with drinking beer because of the fact the beer is problem why Family Time doesn't happen, even if Bill thinks this argument is about William's Xbox Addiction and not about beer. Violette suggests that Bill needs to cut back on Beers and the Family Times would happen more. William is starting to have withdrawals so Violette gets her keys to go out to buy milk and William want to go with her (but they were actually going out to get another GTA V Game), but Bill stops her by forbidding Violette and William from leaving because Bill knows that Violette is coddling William by going out to get another GTA V Game instead of milk and Bill takes Violette's keys away and says she isn't going anywhere and want her to stop with coddling William because of how he thinks William is spoiled and causing problems. Then William took his dad's keys and is gonna go there himself with Bill attempting to stop him from escaping but trying to open the door to his truck but William locked it and started the truck. As he drove off with the truck, Bill's foot got into the tires and it crushed his feet. Bill was injured and went back in the house to sit down on his chair with a icepack and a blanket on his crushed foot. When William came home, he did try to go to GameStop, but they were closed, so it ended up with him going to Walmart instead to get a new GTA V game. Bill was very angry when he found out that William bought GTA V with his credit card and crushed his foot. He even started laughing about his dad's foot getting crushed. William thanked Bill for buying him a new GTA V Game (even though William used Bill's Credit Card to buy it) but Bill was not happy and William teases Bill by having the Game around him and Bill trying to reach it but couldn't get up because he was still injured. William then goes upstairs to play GTA 5 after teasing Bill and Bill plans his revenge on William someday. Trivia * This is the third time William hurt Bill since DAD SHOT BY SON IN BUTT OVER XBOX!!!. And “DAD SHOOTS SON IN THE BUTT OVER FOUL MOUTH”. * This the the fifth time William took the car. The first being WILLIAM STEALS THE CAR AFTER A SALAD RAGE!!! and WILLIAM STEALS THE CAR. * The word "shit" was also used by Bill a couple times in this video. * This video mentions about Bill’s drinking habit which he denies it. * Bill threatens to call the police on William because his son stole his truck. This is a sign of child abuse. * This is the episodes where Violette gathers a family meeting where they discuss about problems. * This episode is known for Bill’s extreme selfishness and his drinking habit, which some fans expressed their concerns while other fans hated him for the way he is, due to his rude behavior. Category:Videos Category:Car Hijack Category:Credit Card Videos Category:Swearing Category:William Talking Jibberish Category:Driving Category:Police Call Threat Category:Videos Where Bill Gets Hurt Category:GTA V Disk Destruction Mentioning Category:Arguments Category:Violette Getting Bullied Category:Fighting Category:Bill Saying "Freaking Dingbat" Category:Bill Getting bullied Category:Episodes featuring William Category:Episodes featuring Bill Category:Episodes featuring Violette Category:William vs. Bill vs. Violette Category:Videos Published on a Sunday Category:Alcohol Category:Bill saying jerk Category:William being called a Baby Category:Crying Category:Milk Category:Food Category:Violette's Moments